Epic Mickey
Epic Mickey is a video game directed by Warren Spector. It features Mickey Mouse, Oswald Rabbit, Gremlin Gus and other Gremlins, Yen Sid, the Mad Doctor, the Lonesome Ghosts, Ortensia Rabbit, the Bunny Children, Turk, some of the Mirror Cards (including the Ace of Spades, the Jack of Trades and Decker), the Mirror Radio and Telephone, the Moat Alligators. The armor of the Little Knights can also be seen, and a the likenesses of a great variety of characters can be seen as pictures, statues, and in the “Projector Screens” levels. The game also features the debuts of numerous characters, including the Blot, the Shadow Blot, all Blotlings, Guardians and Beetleworx, the Lost Characters, the Animatronic Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Captain Hook and Crocodile, alternate Peg-Leg Pete counterparts Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, Petetronic, Small Pete, and (in deleted material) Garbage Pete, alternate counterparts of Mr Smee, Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow, the Clock Tower, Metairie, Madame Leona, Abner, Bertrand, Louis, Botanist Darvin, Casey, Corrine, Dolly Dalmatian, Florence, Gilda, Jack Kelly, Laralee, Paulie, Porter, Rufus McBark, Ricky Row, Shifty, Tiki Sam, the Wasteland Usher, Wasteland William, Shopkeeper Travis, Pirate Moody, Gentleman Starkey, Sherman, Beluga Billy and the Sprite. A statue of Walt Disney can be seen. Plot A monster sucks Mickey Mouse into a decayed magical realm, the Wasteland, created by sorcerer Yen Sid as a home for the forgotten. Armed with a Magic Paintbrush, Mickey fights his way through the strange world of Wasteland, trying to discover how to defeat the Mad Doctor and the Shadow Blot, what this "Thinner Disaster" is that the Wastelanders keep mentioning, and why the ruler of the land, Oswald Rabbit, seems to hate him so… Continuity * The Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland comics (2010) are a prequel to the game. * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2013) is a direct sequel to Epic Mickey, while Epic Mickey: Path Painter and Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel are retellings of the story. * “Epic” Proportions (2009), the third episode of the unlicensed Haunted Mansion Show, both reveals the existence of an [[Epic Mickey (in-universe)|in-universe Epic Mickey video game]] and lead into the actual game by showing the Haunted Mansion being transported to Wasteland to become (or merge with) Lonesome Manor. * The Blot eventually reappeared in The Blot and the Blob (2019), where it was shown to have survived in a significantly weakened state. Behind the scenes Epic Mickey is the first installment in the eponymous series series. It was released in November of 2010. The game spawned a great wealth of concepts in production that were either abandoned or altered beyond recognition; in the latter category, the antagonist was originally supposed to be the Phantom Blot, who was revamped and rewritten so deeply into the game's Blot that the name was eventually changed to "Shadow Blot". For unclear reasons, the graphic novel retelling of the game still uses “Phantom Blot”. Category:Stories Category:Video Games Category:Warren Spector stories Category:Marv Wolfman stories Category:Steve Powers stories Category:Jim Dooley stories Category:2010 stories Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Oswald Rabbit stories Category:Gremlin Gus stories Category:Gremlins stories Category:Gremlin Prescott stories Category:Yen Sid stories Category:Mad Doctor stories Category:Lonesome Ghosts stories Category:Ortensia Rabbit stories Category:Turk stories Category:Mirror Cards stories Category:Ace of Spades stories Category:Jack of Trades stories Category:Decker stories Category:Mirror Radio stories Category:Telephone stories Category:Moat Alligators stories Category:Little Knights stories Category:Shadow Blot stories Category:Blotlings stories Category:Beetleworx stories Category:Lost Characters stories Category:Animatronic Donald stories Category:Animatronic Daisy stories Category:Animatronic Goofy stories Category:Animatronic Hook stories Category:Animatronic Croc stories Category:Peg-Leg Pete stories Category:Big Bad Pete stories Category:Pete Pan stories Category:Petetronic stories Category:Small Pete stories Category:Garbage Pete stories Category:Wasteland Smee stories Category:Wasteland Horace stories Category:Wasteland Clarabelle stories Category:Clarabelle Cow stories Category:Horace Horsecollar stories Category:Mr Smee stories Category:Captain Hook stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Bunny Children stories Category:Clock Tower stories Category:Metairie stories Category:Madame Leona stories Category:Abner stories Category:Bertrand stories Category:Wasteland Louis stories Category:Botanist Darvin stories Category:Wasteland Casey stories Category:Corrine stories Category:Dolly Dalmatian stories Category:Florence stories Category:Gilda stories Category:Jack Kelly stories Category:Laralee stories Category:Paulie stories Category:Porter stories Category:Rufus McBark stories Category:Ricky Row stories Category:Shifty stories Category:Tiki Sam stories Category:Wasteland Usher stories Category:Wasteland William stories Category:Shopkeeper Travis stories Category:Pirate Moody stories Category:Gentleman Starkey stories Category:Sherman stories Category:Beluga Billy stories Category:Guardians stories Category:Sprite stories Category:Constance Hatchaway stories Category:Blot stories Category:Epic Mickey stories